Psychotic Love
by Muse Decends
Summary: The Joker is on another killing spree, but there's something different about this one. AU Rated M for certain themes.


Author's Note: So, this is a dream I had last night, and when I started typing it up, it was like, three pages long. So, I decided to make this a one-shot for the Joker lovers out there like me. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I no own Joker...

* * *

Panic went like a wave through the room. So far, only one bomb had been found and everyone rushing to find the others. Sarah stood and walked behind the couch, trying to find a good place to duck and cover for the explosion that was now bound to happen. Instead of cover, she found more bombs, but surely not enough to stop the threat going across the speakers by the Joker. Sarah cried out and squatted down, folding herself into a tiny ball. A loud cackle sounded over the speakers, signaling the end of the frantic search. In the distance, Sarah was vaguely aware of her mother calling her name desperately. A loud beeping started, only four seconds to the end of several lives. Sarah felt something covering her body, protecting it from the explosion, before she felt the shock-wave. She blacked out the instant it hit her.

Sarah stirred, lifting her head, seeing nothing but the darkness. She rolled to her side and a thin line of light showed. She was covered by a sheet of some sort. She lifted the edge and peered out around her. Standing a short ways off, the Joker was staring at her, a gleam in his eyes. She uncovered herself and knelt on the ground, still unsure she wanted to be this close to the psychopathic creep that killed her mother and several other random people.

"How are we?" he asked, his voice rising an octave at the end. Sarah blinked and looked around her. The carnage frightened and sickened her, causing her eyes to veer back to the Joker.

"Sick. You killed my mother," Sarah answered, tears coming to her eyes. He let out a wicked laugh, his head flinging back. Sarah took the opportunity to pull her phone out of her pocket and message a friend her location and one other word, 'Joker.'

"Now, now, girly. Is that any way to talk to your savior?" he asked her, stalking closer with each word. Sarah rested her forehead on her knee for a second before raising it and meeting his eyes.

"I wouldn't have needed saving if it weren't for you," Sarah shot back, anger rising in her. The Joker tilted his head to the side but stepped closer and knelt down to her level. He raised his hand and touched her cheek with his fingertips.

"I did this _for_ you," he spoke gently, a seriousness in his voice that was not there before. Sarah flinched but didn't dare move away, least she anger him. In the distance, sirens sounded, catching the Joker's attention. He let out a low growl and turned back to Sarah. "Come with me, _**NOW!**_" he growled. Sarah shrank back, crawling into a corner. The Joker stood and loomed over her. "I need you to come with me," his tone more gentle. The sirens stopped and police and SWAT teams filed out of the vehicles, surrounding the collapsed building. Sarah whimpered, but otherwise tried not to bring too much attention to herself.

"Put your hands up NOW!" the chorus of voices shouted at the Joker. Sarah watched his shoulders slump before he raised his hands. One of the closer SWAT members came around to cuff him. As his hand were locked behind his back, the Joker cast a venomous glance over his shoulder at Sarah.

"I'm not through with you," he seethed before he was lead off to a special containment van. One of the other SWAT members, a couple of policemen and a paramedic surrounded Sarah, each asking her questions about her health. She answered them as best as she could, but she felt like she wasn't even present in her body. She was so scared of what the Joker would do to her.

* * *

"You little BITCH!" her father's voice screamed as soon as the door to their home slammed shut. "It's ALL YOUR FAULT!" he rounded on her and hit her across the face. "If it weren't for you, your mother would still be alive!" he screamed again. Sarah let out a cry of pain as her father's fist caught her on her collarbone. "Go to your room. I don't want to see your ugly ass face for the rest of my life!" her father demanded, turning his back on her. Sarah did as he told her and locked herself in her bedroom.

It had been a while since the explosion and she still had nightmares about the Joker. What was worse for her though, was that her dad acted like the perfect father in public, but beat her repeatedly behind closed doors. Sometimes though, it went beyond beatings. There were nights that he would come in to her room and force himself on her. Sarah was becoming sick of it. In a split second, she made a decision that would change her life forever.

She packed her stuff in one back, pocketing her homemade bombs, little tiny things that gave off just enough of an explosion to break a lock. She stuck her knives in their sheaths and fastened them around her waist and back. Over it, she placed her black trench coat and hopped out the window. Her father would find out soon enough that she was gone.

The prison was easy enough to get in to, even with all the weapons. The guards trusted her story that she wanted to face her fears and ask the Joker what he had wanted with her. They never bothered to suspect that she was here to do the unthinkable. The Joker was located in clear cell in the middle of a large white room. High security, four guards on watch at all times.

Sarah hesitated as she entered the room, second thoughts popping in to her head. Instead, she stepped forward, up to the door of the cell the Joker was kept in. He sat on the bed, his back to her, unaware that she was there. One of the guard knocked on one of the clear walls, "Joker, you have a visitor." At that, he raised his head and turned his face, clear of any makeup, to her. A slow smile slid in place and he stood.

"I never thought I'd see you here. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked. Sarah shifted on her feet and glanced over at one of the guards.

"I want to know why you wanted me," Sarah said, her voice quiet in the large room. Joker approached the door and placed his hands on the glass.

"That doesn't quite matter anymore, does it? Unless, of course, my face haunts your every dream. I'm so flattered that you think about me that often!" the Joker spoke, his voice belaying his crazed side. Sarah shook her head. She stepped up closer to the door and placed one of her hands over his, the glass between them slightly warm. She stepped back and went for her knives, flinging two out to each side with a practiced ease. The guards died too quickly to sound the alarm. "Nicely done, now what's the catch?" he asked. Sarah stepped up to the glass.

"Might want to stand back for this one," she said and lit the short fuse of one of her mini bombs stuck in the lock before she turned and covered herself. The bomb did it's job and the door swung outward. Sarah stood and face the Joker as he stepped out if his cell. In an instant, he had Sarah in his arms and was pushing her to the ground covering her body entirely with his. Sarah heard another explosion, and the Joker moved off of her, helping her to stand. She looked up and saw a helicopter hovering over the new hole in the roof and a rope ladder hanging down. She was pushed to the ladder by Joker and she automatically climbed it, getting as far to the top as she could before the copter began flying off.

Sarah felt the body heat of the Joker pressed to her back, a tight grip on the rope ladder at her hips. He was holding both of them to the ladder as they flew away. The copter didn't go far before it set them down on top of a parking garage, the only vehicle a taxi, it's engine running. She was lead to the bright yellow vehicle and pushed inside before the Joker slid in next to her. In the front seat, two goons sat, their faces covered by clown masks.

"You planned to escape?" Sarah asked. The Joker turned to smile at her.

"I had people watching your house. They tailed you to the prison then put the word out that you were here, and my escape plan was set into motion. I never thought you would help," he answered. Sarah excepted this and sat back in her seat. The taxi pulled into an abandoned factory, disappearing into one of the buildings. "Welcome home," the Joker said and pulled her out of the car. A tight grip on her hand, he lead her to a room in the back, separated from the rest of the building. He closed the door then rounded on her.

"I still want to know what you wanted me for," Sarah said. She barely had time to think before his lips were on hers, his hand in her hair, pulling hard. She shoved him away, an evil glint in her eyes. " I did _NOT_ break you out of jail and go with you so I could be abused again," she said, venom dripping from her voice.

The Joker looked surprised. "Did daddy abuse you while I was gone?" he asked. Sarah didn't answer but turned away from him. His face softened as he walked around to stand in front of her again. Once again, Sarah couldn't think before his lips were on hers again, his hand back in her hair, this time more gently. Something in Sarah broke and she gave in to him, let him kiss her, and even kissed him back.

Joker broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. "I've done the unthinkable and fell in love with you," he said.

Sarah blinked and stared at him. "What?" she asked. Joker stepped in closer and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"From the beginning you caught my attention, and I never knew why. But now, I see you have great potential," he said, his voice quiet. Sarah stared into his eyes, the color a deep mahogany, lighter now without the dark makeup framing them. "I want to give you everything I have," he offered, "just stay by my side."

Sarah stayed silent, debating what she should do, the Joker stood still, letting her think. She made a quick decision and nodded before pressing her lips to his. He smiled into the kiss them pulled back, gently pushing Sarah towards the bed. "Will you learn to love me?" he asked her. Sarah looked up at him and smiled.

"Strangely, I think I already do," she answered.


End file.
